Jack Revisits The Past
by womanvenus
Summary: Screenplay. Jack encounters an old friend who offers him the chance to see the most important people from his past again. Slight Harry Potter Cross Over.
1. Chapter 1

INT. SPACE BAR

In a far away space station, in a dingy, dirty, dimly lit bar, some distant time in the future. All manner of creatures, human and alien alike, mull around the bar and disco-like dance floor. CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS sits at the counter, alone, lost in himself, brooding over a half empty drink. The BARTENDER, an alien with a lion sort of face, watches him. He leans in.

BARTENDER

(in a cat-like growl)

That man over there wants to talk to you.

Jack looks up and sees an OLD WIZARD, dressed in a long, medieval sort of robe, with a ancient white beard long enough to be tucked into his belt. The Wizard catches Jack's eye and winks.

JACK

(to the bartender)

Not really my type.

Jack tips his head back and finishes off the rest of his drink in one swallow. He pushes the finished cup aside, adding to his stack of four or five empty glasses.

JACK (CON'T)

But I'm pretty much open to anything these days.

Jack gets up and walks around the counter to the Wizard. Jack smiles a half-hearted attempt at his old charm smile.

JACK

Haven't seen you in these parts before.

WIZARD

Hello, Jack Harkness.

JACK

How did you know my name?

WIZARD

You don't remember me?

JACK

Have we met?

WIZARD

Well, it has been quite a few years. And I've changed considerably since then. But you, well, you look just the same as ever.

Jack shrugs.

JACK

Good genes.

WIZARD

Remarkable. The last time we met I was-oh-about one hundred years younger?

Jack looks hard at him for a moment.

WIZARD (CON'T)

It's Albus. Albus Dumbledore.

Jack's eyes widened in recognition. Then he laughs in an "Oh my god are you serious?" sort of way.

JACK

Albus! You're Albus?! Wow, you have changed! Come here, you crazy old wizard!

Jack gives Albus a great big hug.

JACK

Not looking too bad for…how old are you now?

DUMBLEDORE

Age is just a number. I'm still young at heart.

Jack laughs. He isn't one to quibble about age.

JACK

How have you been?

DUMBLEDORE

Oh you know. Same old, same old. I'm headmaster of a school now. Those young Wizards are quite the handful.

JACK

I can imagine.

Dumbledore looks at him thoughtfully.

DUMBLEDORE

And you?

JACK

Oh you know me. I just…go on.

DUMBLEDORE

It doesn't do any good to hide your thoughts from me, you know. I am quite the master of occlumency, and I can see that your mind is filled with a great darkness, and your heart is weighed down by a deep sorrow.

JACK

You're not the only one who's changed a lot since we last met.

DUMBLEDORE

I can see. (beat) Why are you running Jack?

JACK

Because I don't want to look back.

DUMBLEDORE

I could help you, you know. Sometimes it's best to confront the past, in order to move on.

JACK

Thanks, but I think I have to stick this one out on my own.

Dumbledore sits musing quietly for a moment.

DUMBLEDORE

(leaning in)

You can see them again.

Jack looks at him like he's crazy.

JACK

What?

DUMBLEDORE

Just one more time. You can see them, the people who haunt your past.

JACK

(lowering his voice)

Stop playing around. You know I can't. Their timelines have already been set.

DUMBLEDORE

But you can. You can see them, but they won't see you. You can watch, but you can't touch.

JACK

Is that some kind of innuendo?

Dumbledore looks at him hard, then shakes his head.

DUMBLEDORE

Same old Jack. Always kidding around. I, however, am completely serious.

Jack looks at him for a moment, then sobers up.

JACK (CON'T)

(half hoping)

How?

DUMBLEDORE

Remember that time I showed you one of my memories?

JACK

(chuckling a little in remembrance)

Oh yes I do.

DUMBLEDORE

I can do that for you. I can extract your own memories and let you revisit them.

JACK

You can?

Dumbledore nods.

JACK

But wait. I may be running away from my past, but I don't want to lose those memories. I've had bad experiences with that in the past.

DUMBLEDORE

You don't have to worry. You can have them back when you're done. I slip them back into your head. It's easy really.

Jack takes a long pause.

JACK

Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Cut to:

INT. A BACK ROOM IN THE STATION

The room is small. There is a pedestal with a great stone basin sitting in the middle.

DUMBLEDORE

Now hold still. This won't hurt at all.

Dumbledore pulls out his wand.

JACK

Ah, the old wand.

Dumbledore puts the wand against Jack's forehead.

DUMBLEDORE

If you're going to make some kind of innuendo, spare me.

Jack chuckles.

DUMBLEDORE

I'm going to do a test first.

Jack's face scrunches up a little as Dumbledore mutters something, then begins to pull out a long, silvery strand from Jack's forehead with his wand.

DUMBLEDORE

There we go.

He takes the strand and taps it gently into the basin, which quickly fills with a liquid, silvery substance. Jack looks at Dumbledore inquisitively.

DUMBLEDORE

(gently)

Go ahead. Look into the penseive.

Jack looks slightly skeptical, then shrugs and puts his face in the basin.

The world dissolves into a thick fog, and Jack is rushing, falling, hurtling through it. He cries out wildly, but no one is there to hear him. In a moment, though, he hits the ground, and he feels a solid surface beneath his feet. The fog dissolves to reveal…

CUT TO:

Jack is back in the Hub. In his office. He looks around in amazement. Everything looks exactly the same, just as he remembered it. Jack turns and sees himself, as PAST JACK, pacing back and forth across the office. Jack walks up to Past Jack and follows him, examining him.

JACK

(to Past Jack)

You haven't changed a bit.

Past Jack takes no notice, but continues pacing. He looks neater than normal, his clothes tidy and free from the usual specks of blood and dirt.

JACK

What's the occasion?

Again, Past Jack says nothing. Jack waves his hand in front of Past Jack's face. Nothing. He reaches out to grab Past Jack, but his hand just passes right through, as the image of Past Jack temporarily dissolves into mist, then reforms again

JACK

Huh. This is new.

PAST JACK

(calling out to someone outside the office)

Are you ready yet?

Jack looks around, trying to see who Past Jack is talking to.

A voice from just outside the office door responds. A voice Jack knows well.

IANTO (O.S.)

Almost! Just a moment.

PAST JACK

That's what you said twenty minutes ago!

IANTO (O.S.)

Well I mean it this time!

Jack, scared but hopeful, walks towards the door.

PAST JACK

Where's your stopwatch? I'm gonna start timing you if you don't get up here in ten seconds!

Jack tries to walk through the door, but can't. There is nothing but fog beyond.

IANTO (O.S.)

It takes time to look good.

PAST JACK

Ianto, you always look good. Get up here!

Jack looks into the fog, searching frantically. Ianto's voice is coming out of the fog. He sounds close, but Jack still cannot see him

JACK

(calls out)

Ianto!

But the memory continues, uninterrupted by his presence.

IANTO (O.S.)

Alright, I'm coming.

Jack hears footsteps approaching the door. He strains, looking into the fog hopefully. But then the room begins to fade, the voices grow distance and the images dissolve into fog.

JACK

Ianto!!

His panic rising, Jack tries to grasp at the fading images, but succeeds in only clutching fistfuls of fog. Then he is rising up, drawing away from the memory and back towards the real world. He is flying faster, faster, until-

CUT TO:


	3. Chapter 3

INT. BACK ROOM

Jack is lying on the floor, gasping. Dumbledore is above him.

DUMBLEDORE

Did you have a nice visit?

JACK

(angry)

Why did you bring me back?!

DUMBLEDORE

It was just a test. I only took a small sample of a memory. You can go back if you like.

Jack catches his breath, then sits up reluctantly.

JACK

That was the night I took him out to dinner for the first time. I'd been complaining that he took too long to get dressed. He said I wouldn't understand. My look never varies much.

Jack closes his eyes, remembering. Savoring each detail. As if he is seeing it all again for the first time.

JACK (CON'T)

He came into my office in a brand new suit, tie freshly pressed. Just the right dash of cologne. He always looked good. But that night…that night he looked…amazing.

Dumbledore looks quietly down on Jack for a moment.

DUMBLEDORE

Would you like to try again?

JACK

(clutching the hem of Dumbledore's robes)

Yes. Please. Take me back.

DUMBLEDORE

I'm sorry Jack, but it will never work out between us.

Jack continues to look at him desperately, and Dumbledore sobers.

DUMBLEDORE (CON'T)

Very well.

Dumbledore pulls out his wand again and places in next to Jack's head. He appears to be concentrating very hard, a little puzzled.

DUMBLEDORE

Your memories are so vast and complex. I can't quite find that precise strand.

Jack looks worried.

DUMBLEDORE (CON'T)

Ah ha. I've found one just as good. Oh I quite like this one. In fact I think it's better.

He draws out a thicker, longer strand this time. He drops it into the penseive, like before.

DUMBLEDORE

Ready to try again?

Jack nods and dives back in.

CUT TO:

The fog clears to reveal…

INT. THE HUB

It is Christmas Eve. There is a Christmas Tree decked with all kinds of strange (probably alien) ornaments in between Tosh and Ownen's workstations. Wreaths and garlands are draped sporadically around, a stark contrast with the cold, dingy metal typical of the Hub. Jack looks around and sees Past Jack sitting up in his office. Doing work and looking out every now and then.

GWEN COOPER pops up from the basement.

GWEN

Aren't you going to come and see the tree, Jack?

Jack goes to her. Knowing she can't here him, he says her name softly.

JACK

Gwen.

PAST JACK

In a minute.

TOSH and OWEN, looking unusually happy and full of life, follow her up. They are in high spirits and laughing over something. Jack inhales deeply as he sees them, almost unable to believe they are real.

TOSH

Did you see the look on his face?

OWEN

Don't think he'd ever seen a weevil before. Not exactly what he thought he was getting for Christmas, I reckon.

TOSH

Well thank god no one got hurt. Last thing we want to do is spend Christmas Eve dealing with a dead body.

OWEN

Don't worry Tosh. Nothing I couldn't have handled on my own. You could have gone home anyway.

TOSH

Oh it's all right. I would have stayed. Not much waiting for me there. Just a sad bag of crisps and late night TV.

Owen walks over to the tree and looks up.

OWEN

Would you look at this tree! (to Tosh) You and Gwen did this?

TOSH

Yep.

Gwen comes over to them.

GWEN

Ianto helped us pull some of the decorations out of the archives. He's brining up the last box now.

OWEN

Well you lot have done a fantastic job. (to Past Jack) Oy, Jack! You should really take a look at this!

PAST JACK

I said "in a minute"! Some of us still have work to do on the holidays.

OWEN

He's no fun.

GWEN

He's just being stubborn.

There are footsteps coming up from the archives, and they all turn to see IANTO, dressed in his suit as always, and carrying a large metal box.

Jack's breath stops. He stares at Ianto in utter disbelief. He hardly dares to hope that what he's seeing is real. Could it really be him?

IANTO

This is the last one. I had to dig way into the back to find it.

OWEN

Want a hand with that, mate?

IANTO

No, thanks, I've got it.

Ianto sets it down on the ground and Gwen, Tosh and Owen crowd around. Jack comes over too. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand towards Ianto's back, his fingers hovering uncertainly above his shoulder. Ianto pulls the lid off. Jack recoils, drawing his hand back.

OWEN

Wow.

TOSH

Oh my god.

GWEN

What is it?

IANTO

Not sure exactly. But I think it's beautiful.

Jack goes over to look inside and see what it is, but the box is filled with fog.

IANTO (CON'T)

So, who wants to put it on then?

They all look to one another.

GWEN

I think we should have Jack do it. (calling to Past Jack)

Jack! I think it's about time you helped us out with these decorations!

PAST JACK

I think I've decorated enough trees in my lifetime, thank you very much.

GWEN

Looks like we'll have to drag him. Who's with me?

Tosh, Owen, and Ianto look at one another, then smile. Gwen leads the way as they all charge into Past Jack's office.

OWEN

Grab his legs!

TOSH

I've got the arms!

PAST JACK

Hey! What are you doing?!

IANTO

It's best if you don't struggle.

They rush at him and each grab a limb, pulling him out of his chair, laughing all the while.

GWEN

Come on, Jack Harkness. You can't fight against the whole team!

PAST JACK

You're not gonna let me get out of this, are you?

GWEN

(cheekily)

Not while you're alive.

PAST JACK

Hey! Hey! Watch it!

They carry a mildly struggling Past Jack out of his office and into the center of the Hub, dumping him unceremoniously next to the Christmas Tree.

PAST JACK

All right, all right! What do you want me to do?

Ianto walks over to the box and pulls out a beautiful, star shaped glass container. It swirls with a brilliant, golden, gaseous glow. He places it gently in Jack's hands.

PAST JACK

Oh my god. Is this a star prism from the Falflux Galaxy?

Ianto shrugs.

IANTO

No idea. Just found it in the basement.

PAST JACK

This was down in the archives?

IANTO

Yep.

PAST JACK

Wow. These things are practically collector's items. You could sell these for a small fortune in certain parts of the universe.

GWEN

Jack, you're staring at something incredibly beautiful and all you can think about is selling it?

PAST JACK

You want to put _this _on the tree?

TOSH

Why not? It's prefect for the top.

IANTO

Really pulls the whole alien-Christmas tree look together.

Past Jack laughs.

PAST JACK

Why not. Someone get me a chair.

Ianto, of course, pulls one over immediately and props it up next to the tree. Past Jack steps on with his help. Tosh passes him some wire.

PAST JACK

Thanks.

Past Jack reaches up and secures the star prism to the top of the tree. He jumps down. Ianto pulls the chair away. Past Jack looks up and surveys his work.

PAST JACK

What do you think?

Gwen, Owen, Ianto, and Tosh all gaze up in awe. The star pulses with a warm glow, bathing all of them in its golden light.

OWEN

Now _there's _a Christmas tree.

TOSH

It's beautiful.

GWEN

If only Rhys could see this.

IANTO

(looking over at Past Jack)

Do you like it?

PAST JACK

(slightly in awe)

Yea.

A clock somewhere strikes midnight.

PAST JACK (CON'T)

Well, good work team! Happy Christmas! Looks like we're all done here for the night. Let's hope nothing decides to slip through the rift tomorrow so we can all enjoy our holiday in peace.

GWEN

I better be getting home to Rhys.

Gwen gives Past Jack a hug.

GWEN (CON'T)

Happy Holidays! Don't get into too much trouble, eh?

PAST JACK

I'll try. Now get on home!

OWEN

(to Tosh)

You going home to your tv and crisps?

TOSH

I suppose.

OWEN

You uh-mind if I come over? Join you for a bit? It's not like I can go out on the town. Everything's all shut up.

TOSH

Yea. Of course!

OWEN

Right then. You drive. I'll follow.

Gwen is hugging everyone goodbye.

GWEN

Take care of yourself, Tosh.

(to Owen)

And don't stay out too late you.

OWEN

You sound like my Mum.

GWEN

Right. Happy Christmas then!

Past Jack beams around at all of his team. There is a great depth of pride and love behind that smile. Tosh and Owen head for the door.

GWEN

You heading home, Ianto?

IANTO

(looks over at Past Jack)

No, I think I'll stick around here for a while.

Past Jack smiles.

GWEN

(smiling knowingly)

Alright, you two. Take care now.

Gwen leaves.

PAST JACK

So. Just us now.

IANTO

Yep.

PAST JACK

What should we do?

IANTO

(teasing)

I thought you had work to do.

PAST JACK

Well, I dunno. There are all kinds of…"work". I think I've done enough of the paper kind for the night.

Past Jack and Jack both take a step closer to Ianto.

IANTO

I have to be at my sister's house in ten hours.

PAST JACK

Well, let's not waste anymore time.

Past Jack grabs Ianto's tie and pulls him closer.

The room begins to fade again, the images dissolving to fog.

JACK

No! Not yet! Not yet!

But it is too late. The memory is gone, and Jack is lying back on the floor again. Dumbledore is standing over him.

JACK

Dammit! Why did you stop?

DUMBLEDORE

That's all I extracted. I felt that was a suitable place to stop.

JACK

It wasn't! Let me see the rest!

DUMBLEDORE

I doubt I can find that specific memory again. You're memories are so tangled and dense. It would be nearly impossible.

JACK

(close to tears)

It wasn't enough.

DUMBLEDORE

It never is. But I can give you one more shot.

JACK

Can you try to find the rest of that one?

DUMBLEDORE

We'll see.

He takes out his wand again and places it against Jack's head.

DUMBLEDORE

No. No. Hmm. Ah. This is close enough.

He pulls out a new strand, shorter this time, but incredibly vibrant. He taps it into the penseive.

DUMBLEDORE

Not exactly the same memory, but close along the timeline.

Jack eagerly dives back in again.

The fog dissolves to the Hub again.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. THE HUB-CHRISTMAS DAY

Past Jack's bedroom/manhole. Past Jack wakes up, shirtless. He sits up, rubbing his head. Jack watches. Past Jack pulls his shirt on, unbuttoned. He climbs up the ladder and out of the hole.

Past Jack sniffs the air. So does Jack. He smiles at the familiarity of the scent.

PAST JACK

I smell coffee!

Ianto, already dressed in his shirt and pants (no tie or coat yet, though), is busy at the coffee machine. He turns and smiles at Past Jack brightly.

IANTO

Morning! Coffee?

Past Jack comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waste.

PAST JACK

Mmm. Yes Please.

Ianto smiles.

PAST JACK

Shouldn't you be at your sister's by now?

IANTO

Almost. In (he looks at watch) about 30 minutes.

PAST JACK

Aren't you going to be late?

IANTO

Are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?

PAST JACK

No. I'd rather you stayed.

Ianto wiggles out of Past Jack's arms and grabs a cup. He fills it full to the brim.

IANTO

(handing him a steaming mug)

There you go.

Past Jack takes it and deeply inhales the scent.

PAST JACK

Mm. Dark and strong. Just the way I like it.

Ianto wipes his hands on a dishrag.

IANTO

Right then. I should get going.

PAST JACK

(teasing)

What will I ever do without you?

IANTO

Stay out of trouble. No weevil hunting on Christmas Day. I don't want to have to clean up your blood.

PAST JACK

Fine.

Ianto turns to leave.

IANTO

See you later then.

Past Jack is left watching him go. The room fades. This time, Jack expects it. He is still reluctant, but he is prepared.

CUT TO:

INT. BACK ROOM

Jack is on the floor, on his back, once again.

DUMBLEDORE

I think that is quite enough.

Jack lays silent on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

DUMBLEDORE

You can't run forever, Jack.

JACK

I know. But I'm not ready to go back. Not yet.

DUMBLEDORE

I must leave you now. Do what you must, but remember. They need you back on earth, Jack.

Jack stands up and hugs him goodbye.

JACK

Take care.

DUMBLEDORE

Where are you going to go?

Jack pulls back his sleeves to reveal his wrist strap.

JACK

There are a few people I want to see first. Face to face. Not just in memory.

DUMBLEDORE

Goodbye Jack.

There is a loud CRACK and Dumbledore disappears.

Jack is left standing alone in the room. He punches a few buttons on his wrist strap. Then disappears.

CUT TO:


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. TOSH'S APARTMENT-DAY

Jack peers in through a window to see Tosh and Owen inside. They are watching TV on Tosh's couch and laughing.

Their voices are faintly muffled, but Jack can still hear them.

OWEN

Did you see that? Did you _see _that?

TOSH

I can't believe you watch this!

OWEN

This is going to end badly. He's going to break up with her. And I thought you said you liked this show.

TOSH

I do! I just can't believe you do too!

OWEN

Hey, well I like a lot of things.

Jack smiles. Owen looks up suddenly. Jack ducks.

OWEN

Is there someone out the window?

TOSH

Did you see something?

OWEN

I thought I saw a man. Oo Tosh. I think you might have a stalker!

Tosh hits him playfully.

TOSH

Great! The only man who comes round my flat is a stalker.

OWEN

Hey, I'm here.

TOSH

Yea. Thanks for that.

OWEN

Still. I think I better go check the window though.

It's time for Jack to go. He pulls out his wrist strap and disappears again.

CUT TO:


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. GWEN AND RHYS' FLAT-DAY

Jack looks through the window. Gwen is sitting at the kitchen counter, while Rhys flips something in a frying pan. Both are still in nightwear.

RHYS

I'm a lucky man. I get you all to myself for the day.

GWEN

Well it _is _Christmas, Rhys.

RHYS

Since when do aliens care about Christmas?

GWEN

It looks like we've got a quiet day, love.

Gwen leans across the counter and kisses Rhys.

RHYS

Careful there. You don't want to distract me and make me burn your breakfast!

Gwen laughs.

GWEN

I don't care!

She leans over and kisses him again. More this time.

Time for Jack to leave. He pulls out his strap again and disappears.

CUT TO:


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. RHIANNON'S HOUSE-DAY

There is snow on the ground. Jack stands across the street watching the house from afar. Two children, MICA and DAVID, are playing in the front yard with Ianto. They are having a snowball fight.

MICA

Get him, David! Get Uncle Ianto!

They hurl snowballs after him. Ianto looks truly happy as he ducks and laughs.

IANTO

It's going to take more than that to bring me down!

Mica dive-tackles his leg, throwing Ianto off balance. He topples over into the snow. Mica takes a snowball and throws it at him now. A hit.

IANTO

Oh you got me! You win!

RHIANNON comes out onto the porch.

RHIANNON

Oy, Mica! David! Leave your poor Uncle Ianto alone!

MICHA

We got him Mum, we got him!

RHIANNON

Come back inside now, all of you. The food's almost ready.

Mica and David run off back inside. Ianto lingers behind for a moment, then turns and looks in Jack's direction. Their eyes meet. Ianto looks startled. Jack freezes.

RHIANNON (O.S.)

Ianto, you coming?

Ianto looks away for a moment.

IANTO

Yea!

When he looks back, Jack is gone. Ianto goes inside, a little puzzled.

Jack, hiding behind a wall across the street, breathes a huge sigh of relief.

CUT TO:


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. ALICE CARTER'S HOUSE-DAY

Jack walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell.

ALICE CARTER opens the door. She looks surprised.

ALICE

Hello, Dad.

JACK

Hi.

ALICE

We weren't expecting you.

JACK

I know.

ALICE

(calling inside)

Steven, come say hello to your Uncle Jack!

Steven, happily bouncing and full of life, runs out from behind his mum.

STEVEN

Hi, Uncle Jack!

Jack bends down and gives him a big, long hug.

JACK

(struggling to hold back his emotions)

Hey Steven.

STEVEN

Are you here to stay with us for Christmas?

JACK

I'm sorry Steven, I can't stay long.

ALICE

Why am I not surprised.

JACK

I just wanted to come by and see you. To wish you a Happy Christmas. (to Alice) I know I don't visit nearly enough.

ALICE

Quite right. (beat) Did you want to come inside for a while? I know you're busy, but just for an hour or two?

JACK

I'd love to, but I really can't.

ALICE

(disappointed)

Same as ever. Always rushing off. Here one moment, gone the next.

Jack pauses for a moment, thinking hard.

JACK

You know what? I'll stay.

ALICE

(skeptical)

Really?

JACK

Really.

ALICE

You're serious?

JACK

Yea.

Alice smiles. Jack grins back.

ALICE

Well all right, come inside then.

Jack steps inside.

FADE TO: Semi-cheesy montage of Jack enjoying Christmas with Alice and Steven. They laugh, they eat, Jack tosses Steven up in the air, they play games.

FADE TO: Jack on the porch again, saying goodbye. Steven is not present.

JACK

Well, goodnight then.

ALICE

You should come by more often, Dad.

JACK

I know.

Steven runs up.

STEVEN

Are you leaving now, Uncle Jack?

JACK

Yea Steven. I have to go.

Jack bends down and hugs Steven goodbye, then Alice.

JACK

(voice wavering slightly)

Goodbye.

Jack turns quickly and leaves. He can't hold back the tears any longer, and he doesn't want them to see him break. Alice is left standing in the doorway, looking slightly puzzled. Steven waves brightly.

STEVEN

Bye Uncle Jack!

Jack rounds the corner and disappears again.


	9. Chapter 9

CUT TO:

EXT. RHIANNON'S HOUSE-NIGHT

Jack is back outside of Rhiannon's house again. This time, he approaches the house and looks inside. Ianto is asleep on the couch, covered in a blanket. Jack jiggles the window and slips in quietly. He sits down next to Ianto on the edge of the couch. He sits in silence for a moment, watching Ianto sleep in peace. Then he reaches out to brush the hair away from his forehead. Ianto stirs. He opens his eyes and looks blearily up at Jack.

IANTO

(still groggy)

Jack?

JACK

Hi.

IANTO

What are you doing here?

Did you follow me?

JACK

I came in through the window.

IANTO

You broke into my sister's house?

JACK

Something like that.

IANTO

What are you doing here?

JACK

I was in the neighborhood. Just felt like stopping by.

IANTO

You expect me to believe that?

Jack shrugs. Ianto sits up so they are face to face now. He leans in close to Jack.

IANTO

You were lonely.

Jack shrugs again.

IANTO

Admit it. You missed me.

Jack is getting close to the breaking point again. He leans in and kisses him before he loses control.

JACK

Yea. I did.

Ianto smiles. Jack looks at him for a moment.

JACK (CON'T)

I just wanted to see your face.

Ianto looks back at him, letting Jack study his face. Jack touches his cheek, then looks away.

JACK (CON'T)

Now go back to sleep. In the morning, you'll realize this is all a dream.

IANTO

This is a dream?

Jack nods and smiles.

IANTO (CON'T)

It feels pretty real to me.

Jack gently pushes him back down.

JACK

Goodbye.

Ianto curls back up on the sofa. Jack pulls the blanket up over him.

IANTO

(already drifting back to sleep)

Goodnight.

Jack watches him.

IANTO (CON'T)

Jack?

JACK

Yea?

IANTO

I love you.

JACK

I know.

IANTO

No, I really do.

Jack looks as if he is about to say something, but cannot. After a moment, he tries.

JACK

Ianto?

But there is no response. Ianto is already asleep. Jack looks sadly down on the sleeping face. So calm, serene.

He gets up and leaves. He walks outside, then turns back to look at the house one more time. Then he turns and walks away. He pulls out the wrist strap, then disappears into the night.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
